Our Lives Unwritten: reposted
by clovecarstairs02
Summary: Four new girls enter the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. This is a crossover with Hunger Games but it wasn't a hit in the crossover section, so I'm putting it here.


**A/N: for those of you who read my other stories, I'm sorry for not continuing (yet), i still have a little problem writing it. btw, i changed all of their ages to 16 years old, if you don't like, don't read further.**

* * *

Do you know what it feels like to be invisible? Well, if you're the 'Chameleon', then I guess you do. First of all, I would like to introduce myself, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan (a.k.a Cammie, or the 'Chameleon'), I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and yes, you may think, '_Seriously? _The school for brainless bimbos and brats?' well . . . that's just our cover, we really are a school for spies.

Let me recall what happened in the past school year, first, there's the Circle of Cavan, (or as I call it 'the COC') chasing after me. Second, my three best-friends-slash-roommates, Rebecca Baxter (call her Bex, or else . . .), Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry. Third, my cocky spy guy friends, Zach Goode, Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson. And finally, my amazing spy mom, Rachel Morgan, who's also the headmistress of my school.

Now, you may think being the daughter of the headmistress has its perks, right?

Wrong.

It actually makes it worse because people assume that I know everything (not the book-smart kinda thing, that, you ask Liz), like what will happen in this school year, if the Blackthorne Institution for Boys will be come back this semester and other things. So it's not really a surprise when Tina Walters, the resident gossiper, asked me just that and if my mom really did go to Paris to infiltrate some COC bad guys, but how am I supposed to know if I stayed in Nebraska all summer? But when she babbles on about Zach, I left, not wanting to hear what she has to say.

As I was walking back to my dorm where my roommates are waiting, I can't help but eavesdrop the conversation my mom and Joe Solomon's having, so I put my ear to the door.

" . . . don't think she, _or _her roommates will do this, Joe," my mother said.

"C'mon, she just have to be the guides of these girls. They're temporary students anyways, well . . . it _can _be permanent, but they're temporary. I'm telling you, these girls got talent and brains, you'll miss out a lot if you don't have these girls."

"Fine Joe, but I'll let her make this decision whether to agree or not, I'm going to tell her on Sunday on our lunch meeting." My mother finally replied. And that's when I realized the _her _they're talking about is _me_.

"You don't have to wait, Rach, she's right outside the door." And whether my mom believed it or not, I don't know, but she called out to me anyway, "Come in, Cammie."

So you get how shocked am I right? I read to do this little tour and play nice, and most importantly, 'how did Solomon knew that I was there?' but instead of wondering, I pushed though the heavy (for an average person, but I'm not average) black doors and walked into my mom's office.

What surprised me wasn't the couch that way in the center of her office, it was the four beautiful girls sitting on it.

"Cammie, could you call your roommates first then go back here?" my mom asked (more like ordered) me.

I complied by opening the entrance door and sprinting towards my dorm where, luckily, all of my best friends are there.

"Guys, we need to get to my mom's office." I said, earning three curious looks, but they didn't question me, like a best friend would, and followed me to my mom's office.

When we arrived, my mother introduced us to the other girls, "Cammie, Rebecca,"—Bex winced—"Liz and Macey, this are you new classmates, Katniss Everdeen, Clove Leer, Chloe 'Glimmer' Reece and Jayce Fitz," she paused, "Katniss, Clove, Chloe an Jayce, this is Cammie Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry."

We shook hands after that and looked at each other. Katniss has long black hair that's tied into a braid, and haunting grey eyes and she's about 5"7-ish. Clove (weird name) also has long black hair that's tied into a tight ponytail, some freckles on her face and deep brown eyes that makes you melt, I guess she's about 5"2 or 5"3-ish, the shortest of them all. Chloe has beautiful wavy blonde hair that flows over her face, emerald green eyes and a perfect, slender body, I think she's 5"8 or something. Lastly, Jayce has fiery red hair, (that doesn't blend in with the crowd) and clear blue-green eyes, I'd like to think she's 5"4 or 5"5.

"Ladies, would you be their guide for the rest of the semester? They're in the same level of class with you so they don't need to separate." Mr. Solomon asked. We all nodded, intrigued by them.

"Alright then, Ms. Everdeen, you're with Ms. Morgan, Ms. Leer you're with Ms. Baxter, Ms. Reece with Ms. McHenry and Ms. Fitz with Ms. Sutton." We stand next to our partner and prepared to leave, but Mr Solomon stopped us.

"Girls, would you show them their room?"

"Yes Solomon," we answered together, and as we were leaving, I heard him mumble under his breath, "it's _Mr _Solomon." We all laughed, even the new girls, guess they heard it too.

We headed toward room 308 in awkward silence so Liz, being the nice girl she is, started to make a conversation.

"Where are you guys from?" she asked.

Jayce answered first, "New Jersey."

"California." Chloe, the most glamorous one answered.

"Florida." Clove, simple but looks can deceive.

"Minnesota." And finally, Katniss, the girl who blends in, like me.

"Did you know each other before this?" Bex asked, her British accent thick.

"Me and Clove _have _once, our parents knew each other." Chloe answered and explained at the same time.

"Do you have any nicknames?" Macey asked, curious.

"Yeah, mine is Glimmer, and I _insist _you to call me that." Chloe said.

The other didn't answer, so we continued in a not-so-awkward silence until we reached room 308.

"See you tomorrow!" Liz exclaimed quietly. Then the four girls shut their door and we continued walking toward our dorm which was room 289.

"So . . . what do you think about them?" Macey asked.

"They seemed . . . nice, I don't even know if they had training or not, I can't tell, they didn't really show themselves that much." I answered.

We walked back to our dorm, did our night routine and went to bed, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

**A/N 2: REVIEW! I won't post the next chapter if i don't get to 5 reviews.**


End file.
